Vehicles may include a variety of passive restraint systems, including airbags that can deploy during a vehicle impact. Airbags can assist in absorbing energy from vehicle occupants during the impact. The airbag may be a component of an airbag assembly, including a housing supporting an airbag, and an inflator in communication with the airbag for inflating the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position.
The vehicle may include an impact sensing system in communication with the airbag assembly for sensing a vehicle impact and instructing the inflator to inflate airbags when a vehicle impact is sensed. The impact sensing system may sense a direction of the impact and may selectively inflate, or not inflate, certain airbags of the vehicle, or extensions of the airbags, based on the type and magnitude of impact that is sensed, e.g., based on the direction, magnitude, etc.